


Grief

by Mylovelylesbians



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Anger, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Comfort/Angst, Female Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4822046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylovelylesbians/pseuds/Mylovelylesbians
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane goes through the stages of grief in a brief flash after the loss of Frost</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grief

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote and edited this for FFN but decided I might post it here. I really wanted to know how Jane reacted immediately at the scene, and I really hope I didn't write her out of character.

"He's gone Jane, I'm sorry he's gone,” Maura whispered as tears rolled down her face, her voice was soft in Jane's ear as she pulled her into a hug but Jane didn’t notice, her only action was to grab Maura close to her and cling like she was her lifeline. Jane finally managed to raise her head from Maura’s shoulder and her eyes fell on her partners covered body and then it hit her, that was her partner lying on the ground, she would never hear his laugh, or watch him fiddle with that blasted doll while he worked. Jane started to convulse, her body shaking harder and harder, gripping at Maura's back as if she needed something tangible to anchor herself to. 

"No" her voice started weak but quickly grew "no, no, no, No, NO" soon it was borderline hysterical. 

Maura was startled, she didn’t know how to handle Jane’s change in emotions "Jane" Maura's voice seemed far off to Jane at first, but Maura continued, until Jane stopped screaming 

“You’re a doctor Maura, bring him back, Maura, BRING HIM BACK" Jane screamed her voice growing hoarse as her hands pelted Maura’s chest, Korsak stepped in as Maura was hit more and more

"Janie..." Korsak placed a hand on her back but the normally reserved cop ignored him and continued to pelt Maura. 

"No it's it's ok Vince" Maura replied softly before grabbing Jane’s arms and pulling her into a tight hug "Jane I'm sorry there’s nothing else I can do". Jane finally realized what she was doing and her legs gave out on her leaving Maura holding them both up.

Maura lowered them both to the ground leaning against the car before making sure Jane was facing away from the body on the ground and tightening her grip around the other women. 

"You guys should go home, I think I better take Jane alone." Korsak, Frankie and Angela all nodded before leaving, leaning on each other for support.

Maura looked down at Jane who was still sobbing into Maura's shoulder and Maura’s tears soon followed started to softly cry mourning the man whom she considers one of her only friends, the man that was lying on the ground just feet away.

Jane had stopped crying and was just pressed against Maura's chest and Maura became aware of the late hour. "Jane, sweetheart we need to go now ok?" Jane reluctantly began to stand still leaning on Maura like she was unable to walk on her own. Maura knew this was a symptom of shock so she wrapped her arm around Jane's waist to keep her upright. 

When they reached Maura's car, Maura had to unwrap Jane just to get her into the car and although she whimpered at the loss of contact Jane got into the car without fuss. Maura walked around to the driver’s side and hopped into her car. Jane didn’t seem to notice anything around her so Maura grabbed Jane’s hand to let her know she was there. 

The car ride back to Maura's house was silent as they thought about their lost friend. When Maura finally pulled into her driveway, Jane made no indication of moving so Maura made her way round to get Jane out of her side. "Come on Jane" Maura coxed  
"I can see him, when I close my eyes" Jane suddenly admitted, her voice hoarse from her screaming fit earlier. 

"It is part of the grieving process" Maura's voice was soft as she half carried her friend inside and upstairs to the spare bedroom. Maura sat her down on the bed before taking off Jane’s blazer and then her shoes. Maura then lay her down on the bed with a kiss to her forehead "Goodnight Jane" Maura said softly before closing the door and going to her own room to try get some sleep for herself.


End file.
